


how to makeup: a guide by hawkmoth

by arhat (plantmajor), plantmajor



Series: the hawkmoth saga [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Poor Adrien, hawkmoth wears makeup, he is sad, no regrets, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/arhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/plantmajor
Summary: Makeup was exactly what Gabriel Agreste needed to finish off his costume.





	how to makeup: a guide by hawkmoth

Out of every superhero in Paris’ history, it’s obvious that Gabriel Agreste is the best-dressed. He’s seen pictures in the spellbook he had acquired of old miraculous holders: Micazoyolin, Jeanne d’Arc, etc. Gabriel didn’t know how the whole costume worked. Was it based on the person’s fashion sense? If so, he had no problem saying that he was the best moth miraculous holder he’d ever seen. I mean, the other guy had a pretty similar costume but the whole X on the front was just bad taste; take it from a famous fashion designer.

The first time he had transformed, his costume had been different. It was a little less.. villainy. The costume then was innocent and and less imposing and now he made children cry at the sight of him (true story). Both of his costumes were amazing, to say the least. Any other villain in the world should be jealous.

When he had transformed, after accepting the choice he’d made to be a villain, his costume was a shock to him. Costumes looked good (especially on him) but this one took the cake. There was something missing, though, yet Gabriel couldn’t figure out what. 

It wasn’t until he had accompanied his son to a photoshoot (a very important photoshoot that Gabriel had to make sure went exceptionally well) that he figured out exactly  _ what _ he was missing: makeup.

As they arrived back to the Agreste Manor, the first thing the designer did was lock himself in his office, opens a private tab, and shamefully types in  _ How to Use Makeup _ . He selected the first video that popped up and spends the next thirteen minutes forty three seconds listening intently to the young adult who believes that she is an expert at anything she learns. She is not the best at makeup, yet Gabriel will reluctantly admit that she is better than he is (at the moment, of course, as he will soon become the best).

Then he spends another twenty minutes researching the best brands. He knows the name of many, but it’s not like he’s actually tried them out. A very masculine man like himself would never wear Coral Blue Number Five Semi-Gloss lipstick on his own time (just like he’d never wear purple bottoms with a yellow top). At this point, Gabriel realizes he has hit a roadblock, and even though he really, really,  _ really  _ would not like to ask for help, he does.

“Nathalie.” He calls, pressing the buzzer in his office. “ _ Nathalie _ .”

“ _ Yes, Mr. Agreste? _ ”

Gabriel clears his throat, now regretting ringing her up in the first place. “Your eyeshadow.” He pauses. “What brand is it?”

“... _ Biotherm… sir…” _

“And you wear eyeliner, yes?”

“ _ Sometimes, sir, yes, but-- may I ask what this is about?” _

“No questions.” He sharply interrupts. ‘What brand?”

“ _Biotherm as well. It’s a… fine brand…”_

“Thank you, Nathalie. One more question. Do... you have them on you?”

_ “Uh. Yes. I do. Do you need them?” _

“Yes. Thank you.”

A minute passes and there is still no reply, so he clears his throat and once again presses the buzzer. “Now, Nathalie.”

“ _ Oh! Now? Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied with A--” _

“No matter. Come at once. No questions.”

A beat. “ _ On my way, now, sir. _ ”

“Good.”

(At this point, Nathalie reluctantly leaves a somber Adrien alone in his room. He’s been talking to himself lately, and she is worried. Any wrong move and she would get fired, though, and she can’t risk that. ~~She can’t leave Adrien alone with Gabriel~~.)

A few minutes later and Gabriel is standing in front of his bathroom mirror, Nathalie’s makeup bag on the counter. He sighs, and then begins uncapping the black eyeliner. The girl whose video he had watched was not able to execute symmetrical wings, but Gabriel was prepared to do exactly that.

“Uh, Master?” A timid voice rang out. “What.. exactly are you.. Doing?” Nooroo came into sight, the kwami’s reflection staring back at him.

“No matter, Nooroo. Wings on.” A small pop later and the purple deity was sucked into Gabriel’s brooch and Gabriel was very grateful that he had remembered to lock the door because imagine if  _ Adrien _ walked in and saw Hawkmoth standing in the bathroom, applying makeup. The boy would be scarred.

Clearing his throat one final time, Gabriel begins to apply the eyeliner on himself, as best as he could. To tell you the truth, it took him several tries before he managed to get perfect ones-- wings that looked like he could fly away at any moment. He was right (of course he was). The makeup was a perfect addition. He was so smart.

(The eyeliner stayed on his costume, and it wasn’t until the final showdown with Ladybug and Chat Noir that it was mentioned. “Nice makeup, Hawkmoth!” The ~~furry~~ cat had taunted, and Gabriel guessed that it was meant to be a taunt. Nevertheless, the villain replied, “Why thank you. I worked very hard on it.)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a sick me watching miraculous ladybug and thinking that hawkmoth had eyeliner on. hope you enjoy, because i have no regrets.


End file.
